justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Katleman
200px | Name=Michael Katleman | Birthplace=USA | Birthdate= | Position=Director | IMDB=0003150 }} Michael Katleman is an American motion picture director and producer. He is an episode director for the first season of Justified. He helmed the episode "Fathers and Sons". He also directed the film Primeval (2007) and episodes of the series Gilmore Girls, Jack & Jill, and High Incident. Biography Earlier career Katleman began his career as an Assistant Director (AD) in the 1980s. He made his debut as a Second Assistant Director for the television feature Toughlove in 1985. He worked in film and television throughout the 1980s, including Predator (1987) and the series thirtysomething in 1988. He joined the crew of the Vietnam war medical drama China Beach as a First AD for the second season in the 1988 to 1989 television season. He also served as the Unit Production Manager for an episode of the season. He returned as a First AD for the third season in the 1989 to 1990 television season. He made his episode directing debut with the third season episode "The Gift". He also directed the fourth season episode "One Giant Leap" in fall 1990. In the 1990 to 1991 season he also directed "On the Toad Again" for the fifth season of L.A. Law and "Runaway - July 4, 1964" for the third season of Quantum Leap. Having progressed to work as an episodic director he helmed episodes for a variety of series throughout the 1990s. In the 1991 to 1992 season he returned to L.A. Law to helm "Do the Spike Thing" for the sixth season. He also directed "Halloween" for the second season of Beverly Hills, 90210. He also directed three episodes for the third season of the comedy Northern Exposure, "Get Real", "Democracy in America", and "It Happened in Juneau". He also directed an episode for the first season of I'll Fly Away entitled "Toy Soldiers". In the 1992 to 1993 season he returned to both I'll Fly Away and Northern Exposure. He directed "Freedom Bus" for the second season of I'll Fly Away. He helmed "Midnight Sun" and "Grosse Pointe, 48230" for the fourth season of Northern Exposure. He also directed two episodes of the short lived series Going to Extremes, "A Bridge Too Far" and the fifteenth episode, which never aired. In the 1993 to 1994 season he directed a final episode of Northern Exposure; "Heal Thyself" for the fifth season. He also helmed "Shadows" for the first season of the science fiction drama The X-Files. He also directed the television feature The Spider and the Fly which aired in May 1994. In the 1994 to 1995 season he directed his first pilot for the new science fiction drama VR-5. The show was picked up but held until midseason and canceled before completing its run. The later episodes eventually aired in 1997. Katleman also helmed three further episodes "Dr. Strangechild", "Control Freak", and "Parallel Lives". In the 1995 to 1996 season he directed "A Tree Grows in Trinity" for American Gothic and "The Enemy" for Space: Above and Beyond. He also directed episodes of High Incident. In the 1996 to 1997 season he directed an episode of the medical drama ER. The series was produced and written by John Wells, who had worked with Katleman on China Beach. Katleman helmed the third season episode "Fortune's Fools". He also directed The Burning Zone episode "Arms of Fire" and the television feature Bloodhounds. In the 1997 to 1998 season he directed the Cupid episode "The Children's Hour" and the Mercy Point episode "New Arrivals". In the 1998 to 1999 development season he directed the pilot episode for the series Three. The show was created by Evan Katz. The series was not picked up. He returned to Mercy Point to direct the second season episode "No Mercy". In the 1999 to 2000 season he directed episodes of the series Jack & Jill. He also directed the third season Dawson's Creek episode "Weekend in the Country". In the 2000 to 2001 development season he directed the pilot episode of the action drama Dark Angel entitled "Heat". The series was picked up and he returned to direct the episode "Red". He also joined the crew of the family drama Gilmore Girls as a Consulting Producer and director for the first season. He helmed the series fifth episode "Cinammon Wake" before being hired as a Consulting Producer from the twelfth episode "Double Date" onwards. He then directed the episodes "That Damn Donna Reed", "Christopher Returns", and "The Third Lorelai". He was hired as a Co-Executive Producer for the second season of Gilmore Girls in fall 2001. He continued to direct episodes of the show and helmed "Hammers and Veils" and "Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy". He left the crew at the close of the second season. In the 2001 to 2002 season he also directed two episodes for the first season of the DC Comics Superman spinoff series Smallville, "Zero" and "Drone". In the 2002 to 2003 season he joined the new DC comics Batman spinoff series Birds of Prey as a Co-Executive Producer and director. He joined the crew after the show was picked up, directing the second episode "Slick". The series was canceled before completing its first season. He also directed the finale of the Steven Spielberg alien abduction miniseries Taken and an episode of Everwood entitled "Fear Itself". He returned to Smallville in fall 2003, helming the third season episode "Extinction". He directed an episode of the short lived crime drama Karen Sisco entitled "Nobody's Perfect". The series was based on a character created by novelist and screenwriter Elmore Leonard. He also helmed an episode of the second season of American Dreams and several episodes of the new action drama series Tru Calling in the 2003 to 2004 season. He initially directed "Haunted" and "Drop Dead Gorgeous" for Tru Calling. He was then hired as a Co-Executive Producer for the second half of the first season beginning with the fourteenth episode "Daddy's Girl". He directed the later episodes "Death Becomes Her", "Rear Window", and the season finale "Two Weddings and a Funeral". In the 2004 to 2005 season he remained a Co-Executive Producer for the second season of Tru Calling. He helmed the season premiere "The Last Good Day". The show was canceled after just three episodes were produced for the second season and they aired in 2005. He also directed "Time Out of Life" for the first season of Jack & Bobby. In summer 2005 he directed three episodes for the first season of the supernatural drama Point Pleasant. His episodes "Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Choked" and "Missing" aired before the show was canceled midseason. His final episode "Mother's Day" aired in 2006. In the 2005 to 2006 season he became a Co-Executive Producer and director for the new situation comedy Reunion. He joined the crew for the second episode "1987", which he also directed. He also directed the seventh episode "1992". The show was canceled while airing its first season. In the 2007 to 2008 television season he was a co-executive producer and director for the series Big Shots. In the 2008 to 2009 season he was a Co-Executive Producer and director for the new science fiction drama Life on Mars. The show was a remake of the British series of the same name. He directed the episodes "The Real Adventures of the Unreal Sam Tyler", "Things to Do in New York When You Think You're Dead", and the series finale "Life is a Rock". In the 2009 to 2010 season he was a Co-Executive Producer and director for the new supernatural drama Eastwick. He helmed the second episode "Madams and Madames" and the tenth episode "Tea and Psychopathy". The show was canceled during its first season. He also directed an episode for the first season of comedy Life Unexpected entitled "Family Therapized". Justified In summer 2010 he joined the crew of Justified as an episode director for the first season. He helmed the twelfth episode "Fathers and Sons". Like Karen Sisco the show was based on a character created by Elmore Leonard. It is was developed by Executive Producer Graham Yost. Later career In summer 2010 Katleman also directed two episodes for the new series Scoundrels, "Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire" and "Where Have You Been, Charming Billy?" In the 2010 to 2011 season he directed episodes of My Generation, Off the Map, and The Vampire Diaries. In summer 2011 he was a Co-Executive Producer and director for the crime drama Memphis Beat. He helmed the episodes "At the River" and "The Feud". In the 2011 to 2012 season he directed episodes of Harry's Law, The River, Jane by Design, and Scandal. In summer 2012, he joined the crew of the second season of the Steven Spielberg alien-invasion drama Falling Skies. He served as an episodic director for the show and helmed the season's third episode "Compass". Justified show runner Graham Yost was an Executive Producer for the first season. He also joined the crew of the crime drama Rizzoli & Isles as an executive producer and director for the show's third season. He helmed the episode "What Doesn't Kill You". Justified credits Director External links *Michael Katleman at IMDb *Michael Katleman at Wikipedia *[[W:C:fallingskies:Michael Katleman|Michael Katleman at Falling Skies wiki]] Category:Directors